Revelry and Escape
by culleno'shea1
Summary: Mixture between Twilight and The Hunger Games. Bella and Edward have troubled past. When they meet, there is an instant connection. What happens when Quarter Quell may force them to enter The Hunger Games? Will Edward kill the only person who cares 4 him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction! I will be posting three chapters first. I would not mind reviews :P

**Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins own the characters and locations, I am simply messing around with them :P**

**Chapter 1**

**B.P.O.V**

God I hated the Capitol. Their sadistic way of treating people sometimes left me wondering how there was people who actually loved them. I for a fact know that President Snow is very hated here in District 12.

District 12. My torn, dilapidated home. District 12 is one of the poorest Districts of all. But since Katniss and Peeta had won the games this year, we were getting a little more attention.

The act of revelry Katniss had pulled had inspired many of us in the Districts, and because of that, security was getting a whole lot worse.

So it was to no surprise at all that when I reached the fenced that encircled our District, the fence electricity was on and there were several body guards blocking our way. There goes the option of escaping.

It probably sounded stupid to escape at a time like this, but really, what else could I do? My parents had achieved it, but I haven't seen them since they escaped.

My parents. How I missed them. They are in some way the most perfect couple ever. Even their story is perfect.

Renee's parents used to live in District 13, which is where Charlie and Renee, my parents, met. They went to the same market to buy food for their homes. Charlie's parents lived in District 12, so he lived with his brother who had just had a major surgery on his leg and needed help. One day Charlie ran into Renee, making her drop all her stuff, and they had that moment where they looked into each others eyes and the whole world disappeared. They got married 6 months later, and while they were visiting Charlie's parents, District 13 was blown up. My mom was devastated at first, and so was my dad for loosing his brother. But soon they coped with it, and along came me, Isabella Swan.

My parents and I had a great relationship. I resembled my mom physically, but I had my dad's eyes and personality. We weren't the richest nor the poorest family in town, but we still had troubles like everyone else. At and early age, my dad took me beyond the fence, to explore and teach me how to survive in the wild. I think that he was using it as an excuse for looking for District 13.

After I was born, rumors started spreading that supposedly there was still life in District 13, and it had become my parent's obsession. I love my parents dearly but sometimes I feel I wasn't very important, that maybe I was created as a form of distraction from the pain. They got so obsessed with it, that one day they just left. They left me a card saying how much they loved me and that all the money they left behind and the house was mine, but that they needed to see for themselves if District 13 was real.

Which is what brings me here today, just a few feet from the guarded fence. It had been 3 years since they left, leaving me to live with my grandmother. She didn't like me very much, so we rarely spoke, but I've kept her alive long enough and I want to find my parents. I mean they left me at 13 years-old, just when I needed them the most. They could have at least waited until I was fully grown to leave.

I had decided this morning that I was running away to find my parents. I needed them. I mean, what if I got chosen as a tribute? What if my parents came back to find out that their only daughter was at a blood bank that she may never come out of? I couldn't risk that, so I had packed up my stuff, a few snacks, and decided that today I was going to find my parents. But seeing all these guards here made it impossible to pass by unnoticed.

Just as I was about to go look for another path out, a beautiful deep voice spoke from behind me: "Looking to run away as well?"

I turned around to see the most beautiful, sexiest being I had ever laid my eyes on.

**So what did you think? Please review, on to chapter 2!**


	2. Faith

Faith00:51

E.P.O.V

I hate my mother. I just hate her. She doesn't seem to care that I am practically working my ass of for the both of us to at least have a little food. At least I'm the one trying.

My mother, Elizabeth, is an alcoholic. But I mean a serious one. She became one when my father died in the mine explosions. She just couldn't take the sadness and became an alcoholic junkie. What angers me the most, is that she completely forgot I even existed.

I think the whole reason why is that I reminded her of my father, Edward Sr.

My parents were hippies, they believed that one day the Capitol would see peace and all the districts would unite and become a "mellow" civilization. I mean seriously? You have to be dumber than a rock to believe that, but yes, that's what my parents thought. They got married and produced me, saying I was a blessing to the Lord above and that I would bring change to this miserable excuse of a world.

So after my father died, my mom just lost it. She lost her job and her friends, and then she expected me, at the age of 8, to work. 9 years later, she still expects me to work, and when I come home empty handed, I get beaten up. So technically she only has the strength to beat the crap out of me, isn't that just messed up?

My job is really simple, I deliver meat from the Hob to the houses. So as you can expect, I don't really get paid much. So yeah, my beatings are a few.

So this morning I woke up, and I said to myself that I've had enough. I'm going to escape to another district and start a new life. I really don't care about leaving my mom behind, so I'll just leave her a note.

I packed up a few things and headed off towards the fences that were never charged nor guarded. I had just arrived only to find a girl crouched up behind a tree looking over to the fence. From behind, I could see she was running away to. She had a bag pretty much like mine at her side.

But what surprised me the most was how beautiful she was. I mean I hadn't seen her face yet, but her hair cascaded into a river of long, brown curls, making me want to touch it. I could tell she wasn't that tall, but neither that short.

I decided to speak up so I asked: "Looking to run away as well?"

She turned around, and showed me the beautiful face behind that marvelous hair.

She was plain, but her plainness made her beautiful. She was as white as snow, and her eyes were the color of milk chocolate I rarely saw in my life. The blush appearing on her cheeks was simply beautiful. She was dressed in a simple hunting shirt and black pants, with black shoes. All in all she was the most beautiful being I had laid my eyes on.

"It seems like faith has brought us together," I say, and smile at her.

B.P.O.V

_It seems like faith has brought us together._ Those words kept echoing in my head.

I had turned around to see the owner of the voice, and had immediately felt my cheeks get warm.

Just in front of me was a Greek God, and I'm serious when I use that term.

He had the most amazing, messed up brown hair. It looked like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were emerald green and I swear if you spend too much time looking at them, you get lost. He was pale, but his skin looked like marble. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, with black military jeans. His crooked smile did weird things to my body, and I had to stop myself from mentally fucking him with my eyes.

When I found my voice, I was able to spit out "It seems so,"

"So, you didn't answer my question, are you looking to run away?" he said, with possibly the sexiest voice ever.

"Yeah.. I a-am." I can't believe I just stuttered.

"Well, that makes to of us. I'm Edward," he held out his hand. Edward. That's a really nice name.

I held out my hand to grab his, "Isabella, but I prefer Bella" and I grabbed his.

I don't know what happened, but it's like I felt a shot of electricity. His touch was extraordinary. I think I held on too long cause I suddenly herd him clear his throat.

"Why don't we go some place else and talk? Maybe we could plan an escape together'" he suggested, running his hand through his hair. God was he trying to give me a heart attack? I told him I had the perfect place to talk, and with that, we made our way to somewhere no one could disturb us.


	3. Conversations

Conversations00:52

E.P.O.V

We walked a bit, and made small talk, until we finally arrived somewhere I had never been. Bella told me she comes here all the time when she doesn't want to be disturbed. Apparently, it was like a hidden meadow here in District 12. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It had these trees that acted as barriers for the outside world. The grass was green and there were many flowers. I could almost make out a mocking-jay perched up on a tree.

"This place is beautiful! How on Earth did you find it?" I asked.

"Well, If you must know, my dad used to take my mom here for talks or for when they needed privacy. When I was about 5 years old, he took me here to train me. He taught me archery, tree climbing, and fist fighting skills. I am quite a soldier according to my dad…" she let her voice trail of.

"So may I ask why are you planning to run away? It isn't because your afraid of Quarter Quell right?" I asked, and regretted sounding so insulting.

"No I'm not afraid, I've placed my name since I was 5 and I've never been chosen, so by now I'm not afraid. No I was actually running away to find my parents. They left me 3 years ago because they still believe District 13 exists. My mom's parents died there so she believes maybe a small miracle saved them and they're still there. I know it sounds crazy, but that's my parents. What about you? You afraid?"

"Honestly," I began and paused for a minute thinking what I was about to answer, "I would love to be called out to the Hunger Games. I can't take my life here anymore. My dad died when I was 8 years old at the explosions in the mines. My mom forgot I existed and I had to watch her destroy herself and let her beat me, because there was nothing I could do. I just wanted to leave her…"

I looked up to see Bella staring at me. I think I saw her eyes water up. What happened next, was totally unexpected. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me.

It was the best experience, ever. She leaned her head against my chest and just stayed there. I buried my head into her hair and smelled it. The scent of strawberries hit my nose and I just loved it.

"Thanks for listening to me Bella, it means a lot that someone cares" I whispered in her ear.

We sat back down on the grass and talked for hours, and I discovered a lot of things we had in common. For example, we were both an only child, had the same taste in literature, liked the same instruments and enjoyed sunsets. I discovered she dropped out of the school here, just like me, and taught herself all she needed to know. I felt so comfortable around her, I wish we could just freeze time and stay there.

We were in the middle of discussing our futures when a horn rung through the whole city, indicating it was 7:30pm and it was time to announce what the Quarter Quell was this year.

Bella took my hand and we walked toward the main plaza to watch President Snow increase our sorrow through a big screen.

This speech was always held in the Capitol. President Snow was dressed in an elegant suit, and he had a little boy by his side with a box with the obvious Quarter Quell request. As he made a motion for everyone to be silent, the Hunger Games song came on.

"Welcome all! This year is the 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means Quarter Quell! The past Quarter Quells have been very interesting. On the 25th anniversary, the districts got to choose who they would send to the arena. On the 50th anniversary, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." He stopped talking to take out an envelope from the box.

"Well my, my! On the 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be drawn from the families with only one child!" he shouted.

Bella let go of my hand. I knew for a fact there were only three girls and 2 boys in this town who were only children. Bella and I looked at each others eyes, and I think my eyes watered up.

I might have to go to the games with the only person who has ever cared for me.


	4. Just My Luck

Just my Luck15:56

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had to study like crazy these few days… Also, sorry I forgot to put in the other two chapters the "I own nothing…" thing. I know I get mad when people don't acknowledge the Author. I'd like to thank my best friend, tfabgon, for supporting me. I dedicate this chapter to you ******** and you will know why I did!**

**Here is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing, props to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins for creating these beautiful stories I get to mess around with :)**

**B.P.O.V**

This was not happening. I did not just hear that. They must have red it wrong. President Snow's words kept echoing in my head: _On the 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be drawn from the families with only one child!_

I ran. Ran as fast as I could back to the meadow. I hope Edward didn't remember the way. I just had to clear my mind.

One of the various things Edward and I had in common is that we were both only children. That meant we were both going to the reaping. But what made matters worse, is that apart from myself, there were 2 other girls and 2 boys (including Edward) who were only children. It really isn't popular to have only one child; a bigger family meant bigger salary because you needed money to sustain your family. So this meant I might be going to kill Edward, the only person who's listened to me. I had to run away, now.

While I was running, I cried. Why is it that when I'm happy, something out there says: "Bella's about to be happy, let's go prevent that from happening" Can't I be a normal teenager for fucking sakes?

When I arrived at the meadow I just sat there. I sat and cried and I just couldn't take it. I curled up into a ball and just cried. I really didn't know what to do. It eventually started to rain, but I didn't care. I just let the rain soak me up. I lay there for God knows how long when suddenly, this rage sprung inside me.

I stood up, grabbed a rock and threw it. It felt so good to throw stuff, I decided to gather up more rocks and throw them randomly. I continued to throw rocks, and when I ran out of them, I went towards a tree and ripped of one of the branches. Off course, as fate would have it, I got a huge nasty splinter right in the middle of my hand. It started oozing blood and that's when I lost my self-control and screamed towards the sky: "ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!?!?!?! DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME FUCKING MISERABLE?!?!?!?!"

As if an answer to my cry, it started raining harder. I just looked down at my hand. I'm sure if I don't get it cleaned up in the next 5 minutes it might me infected. I looked at the stream of blood running down my hand and didn't really seem to feel any pain. I took the splinter and ripped it out, and that's when I felt the pain. I let out a blood-curling scream and grabbed my wrist as if that would calm the pain.

"Bella?" I suddenly herd behind me.

Oh no. Not him. Please let it not me Edward, I did not wish to see him right now.

I turned around to see his perfect form just at the entrance of the meadow. He was dripping wet, his messy hair now falling down toward his face. His shirt clung to his chest and I swear to God I could make out the outlines of his chocolate bar (A/N: It's another term for abs, six packs) and muscles. That shirt, hugged him in all the right places. All in all, he looked even sexier, if that were humanly possible.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked, and started running towards me. When he reached me and saw the puddle of blood forming in my hand, he gasped. He stood there for a moment staring at me.

"Bella what did you do to yourself?" he asked, kneeling and taking my hand to inspect it, "this could get infected, here let me help." He took his bag and opened it, taking out some bandages and a disinfecting cream. The cream stung a little, but it soothed the pain. He took the bandage and wrapped it around my hand. He took my hand and helped me up, and I was about to let go when suddenly I felt him pause, and when I looked up at him, he was staring down at me.

"Bella, I know what you herd surprised you, it did as well to me, but if we ever have to go to the games together you are living. I have an attraction to you; it's like this magnetic pull. I don't want loose you, ever; but-" I cut him off.

I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him. I didn't care of it was raining bullets around us, or that my hand throbbed, I just fucking kissed him. It was filled with passion and emotion. He slid one of his hands to my waist, and the other was cupping my cheek. It all went by in slow motion. I fisted my hand into his tangled hair and pressed my self up against him. His tongue danced out towards mine and I swear that when our tongues touched, I felt this wave of electricity flow through me. He licked my lower lip before pulling away and he bore his emerald green eyes into my eyes. HE had this look of intensity, like he was trying to look beyond my eyes, and into my soul. He slowly caressed my cheek before slowly putting his lips to mine one last time, and taking my face in his hands.

"Bella, I don't ever want to loose you," he whispered, and we just stood there looking at each other.

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be the reaping, but I wanted to write this first (: Next chapter on the works and I promise this one will be the reaping!


	5. Reaping

Fate14/10/2009 12:45:00

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know I've taken like a really long time but I'm sorta failing a class so my parents are pretty mad... anywho here is the next update. I know there are few of you out there so I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers ******

**This has nothing to do with the story but I thought I might share it. Listen to Robbie Williams new single "Bodies" It's GENIOUS.**

**SM and SC are the masterminds, I owe nothing :) **

**EPOV.**

It's been a week. A week and the reaping is today. It's been a week since I decided not to run away, a week since the kiss.

I hadn't seen much of Bella after that. She had decided that if she was going in the games, she'd train so at least she knew something. Me? I did the same old same old. My mother didn't seem to care that her only child might die, which I responded by saying that I hoped she'd rot in hell if I died. Bella's grandmother couldn't take anymore bad news, so she decided not to say anything.

The gates these days were even more heavily guarded, after the big announcement, so there was no way I could escape know. I guess they didn't want anyone making a run for it.

Things here in District 12 have gotten worse. The families of the only children have been protesting that they thought it was unfair, in which the Capitol responded with torture. For every family that protested, the rest would be left without eating for a day. The other day some uncle was protesting and what did he get? A whipping in front of the whole town, and it was obligatory to see it so we would see how we would be punished in the future. Poor guy barely made it to Katniss' mom.

Peeta and Katniss arrived two days ago, happy and holding hands. At least they both got out, maybe this year it would be the same, two tributes from the same districts could make it out, that would make things a lot easier for some of us.

I had seen Bella the day they arrived. I couldn't stop thinking about her. How her little body felt pressed up against mine, how she tangled her fingers into my mess of a hair, and how her warm lips felt like silk on mine. That kiss had to be the best thing ever. That day I had admitted that I couldn't live without her,

I decided, since there was only an hour left before the reaping, I would go to what had become our meadow, see if she was practicing and spend that whole hour with her. I took my leather jacket I had manage to buy after a year of savings, and headed out.

Just as I suspected, she was there, throwing knifes toward a target she had managed to put up. Two of the knifes were near the bull's eye and the other she was still aiming. I just looked at her, amused of her. She took aim for 5 seconds, through it and landed right in the center. I off course applauded her. She turned around, only to see a big scar across her left cheek.

"For the love of all that's sacred Bella, what did you do to your face? Fight a tiger?" I asked, walking up to her. I took her chin and turned her face to the left, taking a closer look at the scar. It didn't look that deep, but it certainly looked recent.

"Funny. No actually I was trying my hand at hunting, and when I spotted a squirrel I was going to throw a knife at it, but I tripped and fell, and there were some thorns and well, you can infer the rest," she said, looking at her feet as if she were ashamed.

"Ooh Bella… What are we going to do with you?" And with that, I leaned down to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, her chin, and finally her lips.

I pulled away only to find her blushing furiously. I loved to see her blush, it made me think I was doing my job right.

"Edward, can we just stay here, a while, I don't wanna go back to town, not until they call us. Please" she begged me.

I took her by the hands and lay us down in the grass. I placed her head on my chest, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She then placed her hands in my chest, and started playing with the zipper of my leather jacket. I started stroking her hair and breathing in her aroma. We just lay there, in a comfortable silence. No one could ruin our moment right know. I traced my fingers up and down her back, and she seemed to shiver at my touch. I enjoyed it. I suddenly took her chin, slowly moved her head forward, and kissed her. I started it off being sweet and slow, but then something over came me and I rolled us over so I was on top of her. I herd her moan and I knew I had gotten the response I was looking for. She apparently was playing games because she then rolled us over and she was lying on top of me. Our kiss was getting exiting when suddenly the horn rang. She immediately froze, and I looked into her eyes only to see fear. I hugged her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be ok, love." I reassured her, although we both knew it wasn't certain.

She nodded and we both stood up. She grabbed my hand and together we made our way to our fate.

**BOV.**

I needed to grab his hand. I needed some sort of support.

That moment in our meadow, I will cherish forever. I mean the rhythm of his heartbeat was my new personal lullaby. That kiss, feeling him on top of me was brilliant, and his tenderness when he saw my scar. If I could love that silly sexy guy any more than I could, he just made me.

We made our way towards the main plaza, to find the stage had been set up, and the Mayor of our District was there, with the bowl containing only five names. Two of which were Edward's and mine.

"Will the candidates please make their way up to the stage?" the Mayor announced.

The five of us went up together. I herd some people cry, others lost control, and others were just frozen in place. Edward and I were still holding hands and we got some weird looks.

"Well what do we have hear? A couple? Interesting. Let's see if you end up like our dear Katniss and Peeta," said the Mayor, and in that precise moment, they walked on stage. Their faces were full of sorrow, but they looked to be glad to have one another. Katniss shot me and eerie look, which I ignored.

"Well since it is polite, I guess we will pick the ladies' name first," he said, dipping his hand into the bowl, "The female tribute that will represent the District 12 is," I mentally prepared my self. The Mayor seemed to be taking a 'suspenful break' that only made it more irritating.

After moments of silence, he finally announced the tribute: "Isabella Swan!"

I stood there, stunned. I knew the possibilities were endless for me to get picked, but I didn't think it would really happen. I looked at Edward who was right beside me, and his face was pale, snow white pale. He didn't want to let go of my hand, but after the Mayor called me a second time, I knew I had to go.

I stepped forward to the crowd who was nervously waiting which girl would represent them in the Hunger Games.

**EPOV**

They called her. That was the only thing going through my mind. The Mayor's voice kept ringing through my head.

I felt a tug on my hand and that's when I realized I was still holding Bella's hand. I didn't want to let go, but she harshly let go of my hand and stepped forward. I think I herd clapping but I wasn't sure. I was just dazed. All that went through my head was _HOLY HELL I MIGHT LOOSE HER _and _SHIT! I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL HER!_ Both of which I didn't like.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, let's see which boy will be representing us in this Quarter Quell!" The mayor pauses, and takes the name out of the bowl, unfolds the paper, and reads, and another pause.

Dear God by the time they announce the person we would all die. If he thought the suspenful pauses where mysterious, they are irritating as hell.

"Well well, the boy representing us this year in the 75th Hunger Games is-" suspenful irritating pause "Edward Cullen!"

Ok, so it's option two, I might have to kill her. If my face was already pale, I must be invisible right now. I did not want this, at all. I think I herd a low "no" escape Bella's lips, but all I was paying attention was the image of Bella lying on the floor, all covered in blood.

I was shaken out of that image when the Mayor called my name again, and finally, against my will, I stepped forward.

"Well! What do we have here? Our two lovebirds from before, well let's see how these two are going to make it in the 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games!!!" he screamed, and the crowd cheered.

**BPOV**

This cannot be happening. I'm certainly just having a nightmare and I'll wake up any minute now. Wait for it, wait for it.

Nothing.

I'm awake.

I'm living my nightmare.

I saw the Mayor's mouth moving, but I herd nothing. I felt nothing, just numb. Number as a frostbite, and I knew how that felt.

I felt someone grab my hand, and when I turned and look, it was Edward. He tried to give me and encouraging smile, but I could see the same sorrow as mine in his perfect emerald eyes.

"It'll be alright love," he whispered, but all that cause was a tear to run down my face. Why couldn't we be 18? Then none of us would have to be in the reaping. Curse the Capitol, curse President Snow, curse the Quarter Quell, in fact, fuck the Hunger Games.

"Edward and Bella would you please go with Katniss and Peeta so you can say goodbye to your relatives? Oh and one more thing, good luck in the Hunger Games! I hope everything works out fine. Let's cross our fingers that maybe this year you two can come back, just like our dear Katniss and Peeta!" and with that, the Mayor left us and we were directed only to the beginning of the worst nightmare I've ever had.

**Sorry for the cliffie here… hope you liked it. I made it as long as I could but it's not easy. I know it must have been a little confusing, changing so many times the points of view, but I thought the story would go better that way. Next chapter is the trip on the train and the parade :) I'll try and have it earlier.**

**Reviews encourage me :) Spread the word about my ff :P jajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Um so yeah sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff was going on, vacations, a personal situation that has had me in an emotional rollercoaster, and well, life. I know I don't really have an excuse, but I was also diagnosed with a common disease known as "writer's block"… Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**I wanted to answer a question someone asked about Edward's last name… I decided to make it Cullen because I like how it sounds better, and it's my FF so I can do what comes to mind, but thanks for asking anyway. When Carlisle arrives in the story, Edward will find he has a connection with him, but I won't tell you yet ;)**

**So here's the next chappy, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephie owns everything (sadly) I'm just here to toy with them and make them suffer… MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA failed attempt at evil laugh**

BOV

We were headed off to the train station because both Edward and me agreed that we did not need to say goodbye to any of our relatives. None of them cared if we were alive or dead.

We got on the train with Katniss and Peeta and our trip began towards the Capitol. Even Haymitch came along for the ride. He said some side comment that he wanted to see the next "K and P" in the Games. I found it completely immature.

Katniss gave us the tour of the train, because apparently Peeta had to go arrange some stuff with Haymitch. She showed us everything. The TV room, the dinning hall, which to my surprise was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. It had a beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of the room; it illuminated every corner of the room. The table was a wide piece of glass, decorated with fruit arrangements and silk place mats. Then she showed us to our rooms. Edward's was right across the hall to my room. My room was actually big, bigger than anything I've seen in my life. It had the biggest bed I've ever seen, with gold duvet covers with an antique patterns and it was filled with an ocean of pillows. There were wood dressers filled with expensive silk clothing, 5 cabinets of them. I also had a bathroom equipped with all types of body and hair lotion, something that would maybe fix the mayhem in my hair. The walls were painted a blood red that fit the room perfectly. I had a window with the view just outside the train, and right now we were passing through a forest and it was getting dark outside.

"Well I'll leave you be for the night, there are some pajamas in the top cabinet, and we should be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow afternoon. Good night and if you need anything, my room is just down the hall." Katniss said to me.

I bid her goodnight, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and made my way to the bathroom.

I don't think I've ever had such a great shower, but this only made me realize how dirty I really was. The lotions, that smelled like something foreign to my nose, felt exquisite to my skin, and the hair products worked their magic because when I was brushing my hair, there wasn't a single knot.

I felt like a complete different person when I came out. I felt clean and soft and smelt disturbingly good.

I made my way to the bed, and just lay there, looking at the roof of the train. I might have been exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was still trying to process what was going on. I mean just a few hours ago I was laying in a beautiful meadow with Edward, and now I was on a train on my way to my funeral. I mean I don't get it. Why do they give us all this luxurious things, if they know we're going to die? Is it because they pity us? Or because they want to make our last moments on this horrible, twisted planet enjoyable? Either way, it doesn't soften up the idea that we're going to die in a matter of days, and that I was going to have to kill people, people like Edward.

Edward. God how I miss him. How I longed to swim in those piercing emerald green eyes. How much I needed his touch. How his voice was music to my ears.

Just as I was going to fall asleep, I herd a knock on my door, which brought me back to consciousness.

"Come in." I said, because I didn't know what else to say.

The door swung open and I had to catch my breath at the sight bellow the door frame.

Edward stood there, shirtless, wearing only long dark blue pajama pants. His hair was ruffled in such a sexy way, I had to bite my lip. He was so pale, but beautiful. The muscles on his stomach and arms so defined, it was the pure sight of a God.

"I couldn't fall asleep," he said, "to much going through my mind."

"Yeah same here." I mumbled.

We stood there in an awkward silence, just staring at one another. I could honestly stare at him for al eternity. He was such a beautiful sight. Without warning, he made his way, slowly to the bed, and sat on the edge, and continued to stare at me.

"Would you mind terribly if I sleep here, with you? I can't help but feel safe when I'm around you." He asked, in a barely audible whisper.

I nodded, because I was a loss for words. He crawled to sit just in front of me, and stare at my eyes. He looked at me with such intensity, it was surreal. He gently lifted his hand to tuck in a strand of hair behind my air, and his hand lingered on my neck. He slowly caressed the back of my neck with his thumb, something made me close my eyes and savor the moment. I suddenly felt his warm breath tickling the skin below my ear lobe.

"I'll figure something out," he whispered, tracing his lips across my jaw line (something that made me shiver involuntarily). "You and I will be safe," he said, and kissed my forehead, "I'll protect you forever because…" he trailed of, and placed a kiss at the corner of my mouth and whispered "… I love you," and he kissed me.

This wasn't like the kiss at the meadow. This, this was different. It was filled with passion and determination, that he was really going to save me, that we were both going to make it out alive.

His mouth opened and when our tongues met, everything changed. The kiss turned into something breath taking and sensual. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and enjoyed every bit of it. His breath was sweat and cool on my mouth, and it felt amazing.

We broke this kiss to gasp for air, but he continued to trail kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. He was literally taking my breath away. When he grew tired of placing kisses across my neck, he made his was back up and claimed my lips.

As our kiss grew more and more passionate and urgent, so did the tension between us. He suddenly stopped the kiss and gazed into my eyes.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do Bella, I'll always love you no matter what." He said, with love in his eyes, always the perfect gentleman.

"We may never have a moment like this Edward. I love you and I want you, ." And with that, he kissed me with more passion than ever before.

EPOV

_And I want you, _those words, well, they sent me over the edge.

I stopped and asked her, because off course I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But one she said those words, my God.

I ran my hands down her arms to her thighs and settled them right on her calf. She hitched her leg up slightly and pushed herself against me. I swear to God I herd a moan escape her lips.

She ran her hands up and down my arms, and then moved them to run down my stomach and settle in the hem of my pants. I was already shirtless so I raised my hands to the hem of her shirt and hitched it up. We only broke the kiss so I could remove her shirt and once I took it off, I continued to take of her pajama pants. She did the same thing with mine and all that was left of clothing was our underwear.

I traced kisses down her neck, across her collar bones, and I slowly made my way down to her stomach. I looked up at her and she was clutching the bed sheets as if she was going to fall off. I decided to tease her and I started breathing, so my breath could touch her skin. She gasped for breath and after a while I traced her belly button with kisses. I made my way up her stomach to her lips, and continued kissing them.

She decided to take control (something I didn't mind) and turned us so I was below her. She straddled my hips and lowered her self to consume my lips again. I slid my hands up and down her beautiful long back and unclasped her bra.

Good God can this woman get any more perfect?

We continued kissing, her bare chest pressed up against mine, and she caressed my back with such tenderness.

She made her way down to the bands of my pajama pants and pulled them down. Then she went and removed my boxers and just stared.

BPOV

.God.

That's all I can say of what was happening right now. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

He was so fucking sexy.

We continued kissing. He kept trailing kisses down my neck and collar bones, between my breast and on my stomach. He removed the rest of my clothes. He explored everywhere, and everywhere his hands trailed, it left a burning path of fire. We pulled away panting and we just stared at each others eyes.

"Bella, if I hurt you in any way, please let me know" he said, and entered me.

It hurt a little at the beginning, but after that, it was the best sensation of my life. The tension was building up, and as he thrust harder, I could feel myself going over the peek.

Once we both reach our peeks, we just laid there, staring into each other's eyes, panting.

"Oh my, that was…. Wow." Edward said.

"Yeah I know the feeling"

"Listen Bella, I love you with all my strength, and we will figure something out, even if it means I die and you go on"

"Nonsense Edward. I don't even want to think about that" I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. What if he didn't make it? I mean I just had sex with the guy and I barely know him, but it didn't matter. I loved him and I knew I couldn't live without him. I know it sounded absurd that out relationship advanced so much, but I just feel a special connection.

He just took me in his arms and lay me down and I cried my heart out. He would brush my hair out of my face and kiss my head. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of his humming.

I woke up to an empty bed. I started to panic that maybe what we did last night was wrong, but then a saw a piece on paper on Edward's pillow.

_Bella,_

_I had to go because I didn't want people suspecting anything and we could get in trouble for what we did._

_Last night was the best night of my life, don't ever doubt that. I'm glad I was there to comfort you._

_See you at breakfast._

_Love,_

_Edward._

That sent a smile to my face. After reading the note about five times, I finally decided to get dressed and head to have breakfast.

When I reached the dinner room, I could not believe my eyes. The table was full of everything. Apples, oranges, strawberries, watermelon, waffles, pancakes, bread, all types of syrup, natural juice, milk, eggs and water. I saw Katniss and Peeta eating in silence on one side of the table., and Haymitch and Edward on the other side. Edward's mop of hair was a beautiful mess, and his face was hidden behind the newspaper. I decided to sit at the head of the table, and I grabbed whatever I saw first, which happened to be an apple.

It was kind of awkward at the table, no one would talk. I caught Edward staring at me on several occasions, Haymitch would just stare off to space, and Katniss and Peeta would have silent conversations with their eyes.

Finally, Peeta spoke up. "Well I hope everyone slept well. We should all return to our dormitories, change and be ready, the train will arrive shortly to the Capitol." and with that, he left the room and so did Katniss.

I stood up and left as well. Just as I was about to enter my room I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost shrieked, but that person managed to put his hand over my mouth and whisper in my ear and immediately I felt a shiver run down my spine.

We just stood there, me with my back to him, until he finally lowered his hand and turned me around to crash his lips against mine.

His hands ran down my spine as I fisted my hands in his hair. He pushed me so I was crushed to the wall. He lowered his hand down my arms, past my hip, down to my calf, where he reached and hitched my leg up. I almost died.

All to fast he released me and broke away, our foreheads touching and the sound of our breathing in the air.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist myself." he said, with a smile playing at his lips.

"Well, good morning to you too" I whispered, he just chuckled.

We stayed there staring into each others until I felt the train start to slow down. We quickly headed to our rooms, I picked up everything I thought I would need, glanced at myself in the mirror, fixed what Edward had messed up, and headed to the exit of the train. I was soon met by everyone else.

As they were about to open the door, I felt someone take my hand and whisper "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

And with that, the opened the door to what would become the worst dream of my life.

**A/N: I know I said I would include the parade, but truth is I'm moving and packed my books and I forgot how the whole thing goes so I have no reference. But as soon as I unpack, I will re-read the Hunger Games and write again. I'll try to update more often but don't expect an update every week. Be very patient with me!**

**I might also write a one-shot Bella/Edward story that's been running through my mind but I don't know when I'll post!**

**btw. has anyone read Mockingjay already? I haven't had the chance to go buy it! I'm so sad, I wanna know what happens next!**

**Much love, and reviews make ANY author happy. **


End file.
